


For Science

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [160]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Bruce is Bad at Lying, F/M, Formal Attire, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Ties & Cravats, Tuxedos, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy walks into the lab to find Tony and Bruce "doing science."





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts), [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Miscommunication, Puppy, Formal Attire.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRESUPI!!!!!!!!

"Whoa-ho," Darcy laughed as she entered the lab after the gala. 

Tony and Bruce leaped away from each other, their formal-wear disheveled. Tony adopted an unconcerned air while Bruce opted for the full-body blush.

Or at least Darcy  _ thought _ it was full-body. He got red everywhere  _ she _ could see, and it was much more than usual due to his mostly unbuttoned shirt.

"You guys should probably put a sock on the doorknob before you get into it next time. Steve could have walked in, and you don't want to sully his virgin eyes."

"We weren't—" Bruce began.

"It was for science," Tony explained at the same time.

"Science?" Darcy echoed. "So you're going to write down your observations about your encounter?"

She grinned as she hopped up onto the lab bench, her fancy shoes falling to the floor.

"Of course," Tony lied. "Why else would we be doing this? I've even got JARVIS recording it."

Bruce flinched and looked at the nearest security camera. "You're—?!"

Darcy bobbed her eyebrows and winked at Bruce. "Kinky."

"Scientific," Tony corrected.

"Right," Darcy hummed, licking her lips. "Well, I'm a pretty good assistant if you need someone to... take notes or something."

Bruce grabbed Tony's arm. "You weren't  _ actually _ recording things, were you?" he hissed.

"No," Tony whispered back. "But I  _ did _ 'put a sock on the doorknob.' I asked JARVIS not to let anybody up here."

He turned back to Darcy. "Okay, Lewis, what do I have to do to get you to vamoose?"

"Buy me a puppy?" she suggested.

"Never!"

Darcy grinned. "Then I guess I'm staying."

Bruce glanced at Tony, but Tony shrugged. "It, uh, it's going to be a little bit... difficult to continue our... experiment? with you here, Darcy," Bruce said.

"You sure?" she asked, hopping down off the bench and moving forward to pull the bow tie off his neck. "Because  _ somebody _ told JARVIS to ask me to come up."

"Who would...?" Tony began, but Bruce was engulfed in another full-body blush.

"Wow, it's like, 'liar, liar, pants on fire,' only with his skin," Darcy pointed out, as she trailed her fingers down the buttons of Bruce’s dress shirt. "Are you sure you're not actually the Human Torch?"

"Flame on," Tony observed, and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow at Bruce and awaiting an explanation.

"Well, it's just... You talk about... the possibility of...  _ this _ ," he waved his hand to indicate the three of them, "all the time, so I just thought... Why not expedite the process?"

"Because we need to talk about it first," Tony said. "All three of us. Together."

"So let's talk," Darcy said, although she seemed distracted by Bruce's jacket. Or at least with getting it off of him.

"We were  _ supposed _ to do it in a  _ neutral _ setting, not when we're already keyed up and—" Tony began, then threw his hands in the air when he turned to find Bruce and Darcy locked together in a  _ very _ amorous embrace.

He sighed.

"Fine," he said, going over to tug them apart. "Just so there's no miscommunications: I want you. And him. Together. At the same time."

"Same," Bruce agreed.

"So it's not 'for science?'" Darcy asked, licking her lips with her eyes on Tony's.

He grinned. "Well, if you want I could record it."

Darcy reached up to untie his bow tie and claimed it as a prize. "Maybe next time."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173032218213/for-science)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
